Various individuals may convey similar abstract concepts using different words and phrases based on each individual's pre-dispositions and manners of thinking about the concepts. Categorization, searching, and comparison of documents based on abstract concepts becomes difficult and imprecise using traditional methods due to the differing ways that various authors of documents think about and describe similar topics.